springawakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Moritz Stiefel
Background Moritz Stiefel is a fifteen year old, school boy, living in Germany in the 1890's. Moritz is terrified of failure and is awkward around his peers. He is outcast by both his classmates and his parents. In the musical and play his best friend is Melchior Gabor, this friendship is not understood by anyone in the town, as Melchior is considered a handsome genius, and Moritz is considered quite the opposite. He has been noted as a freak by his peers and a failure by his parents. He is one of the three leads/main characters of the play and musical and dies in both. John Gallagher, Jr. played Moritz in the Original Broadway Cast. Moritz is a poor student who feels pressure to succeed in school and social life, in order to properly please his parents. Moritz is a year older than Melchior but less knowledgeable than him in most topic. Plot Moritz was in tight competition with Ernst Röbel, to be promoted at school, both of them were originally given conditions to work off in order to keep their spot. Moritz was very stressed over the time between his first promotion and his flunking out, to the point where he was loosing sleep. Melchior tries to tutor Moritz but to no luck. Moritz father (Rentier Stiefel) actions would have been to beat and disowned Moritz, so to avoid his fate Moritz attempts to flee to America, asking Frau Gabor (Fanny) for a large sum of money, she refuses and offers to write to his parents. However Moritz decides that the only course of action is to kill himself. Moritz decides that he would need a whole year in order to properly say good bye to Melchior and his other friends, but his mind changes when Ilse Neumann (an old childhood playmate) bumps into him, Moritz declines her offer to walk her home, and she runs off in tears. This actions pushes him over, and causes him to shoot himself. In the play Moritz had been fascinated by the Headless Queen so decapitates himself with the bullet (supposedly the gun was filled with water). Later in the play Moritz appears headless in the grave yard, and tries persuade Melchior to join him in the afterlife, however Melchior refuses and asks Moritz to wait until he's old, then he will take Moritz's hand and follow him through to the dead. In the musical Moritz and Wendla appear to help support Melchior through his trouble. Personality Moritz is introverted, intense and nervous. He strives to do well but is easily distracted. He wants to do well and feels he will not become anything of worth unless he does well in school. When he is failed from passing to the next grade, he cannot handle the defeat handed to him, and shoots himself. Fun Facts * Moritz's vocal type is tenor * Moritz's Myer Briggs Personality type is INFJ * Should be protected at all costs * Deserves to be happy, and yet, there he is. * If he was any fruit, he'd be a guava. * My small son who I love and cherish * Probably asexual ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Pictures __FORCETOC__ Capture.JPG 4503399920 09d154d00a.jpg -Don't Do Sadness- .jpg Mad.png Other guy.png Other guy 2.png Old.png Moritzjumping.jpg Moritz.jpg Da boyz.jpg Fruehlingserwachen-g.jpg Um ok.png Images-0.jpg Moritz.JPG SAposter3.jpg gun.jpg headless.jpg sa_sistic_event_image_021.jpg Mains 2.jpg Mains.jpg Mains other.jpg Mains japan.jpg Yes.jpg Toykyo cast.jpg Herr stiefel.jpg Herr stiefel again.jpg